


Wooing a Lady, Zoldyck style

by losing_sanity_fast



Series: the Zoldyck political clan [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alluka is hopeless in her own way ;), Alternate Universe - High School, Canary is a bit of a hopeless nerd in this AU, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: Alluka has a crush on her friend.





	1. Smol Zoldycks are hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> These are two small scenes that did not make it to "Why am I like this?". Initially that fic was supposed to be a multi pov thing with more storylines, but due to the word limit I decided to tighten it up to just a Killugon thing and a single pov. 
> 
> I've already posted these on tumblr, the second one as a part of a femxfem week.

* * *

 

“Okay, I lied. I did not ask you to stay to help me with the layout and graphs for my paper.” Canary confessed with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

“Oh?” Alluka was a little surprised. 

_But could this be it? A next step? Have you noticed my flirting?_

She almost squeed but managed to keep her composure.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, Alluka! You just need to be suave, and maybe close the deal?_

“My mum wants us to go to a some music business gala which is themed Mother/Daughter. And I need help picking out an outfit.”

“Wow. A gala dress!” Alluka was excited about the prospect of dress picking, but this meant just normal friend stuff, alas.

_So it is all in my head._

“Yeah, I don’t know why she’s dragging me there. I don’t make music but I feel she somehow still believes I will? Eventually?”

“Nah. I think she is just trying to make up with you. Do stuff together.”

Canary rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, I didn’t want to talk about it with Killua and Gon here. Gon does not know about the clothes… and I want it to stay that way… And I don’t want judgement from Killua, you know how your brother is.”

“I’m sorry.”

Killua could be so snarky for no reason. Since Gon was a new friend of his he was showing off a bit.

“He’d say: Come on Canary, we already made you a chart for your wardrobe.” She made an impression of Killua’s voice and mannerisms. “I don’t want him to think I’m this hopeless.”

Alluka giggled, it was too close to true, he could have got impatient like that.

“I don’t think he finds you hopeless.”

“He doesn’t need my help with maths and science homework, I have no leverage over him.”

“Fair enough.”

“Some designers sent dresses to my mum, she gave me these.”

Canary brought out seven large boxes from the walk in closet. They laid out the outfits on the bed.

“Do you like any of these?” Alluka asked assessing the designs. Two of them looked horrible at first sight so she shoved them back into their boxes. She was not even going to let them be considered.

“Hmm, you know what I think of clothes.”

“I do, but you must have some preference. Like, when we made the chart you said you refuse to wear leggings because they are neither trousers nor tights.”

“I think the one with sequins.”

“Really? It’s very pretty. May I know why?” Alluka was surprised. Canary seemed to find clothing an unfortunate necessity. The private school required uniforms which most teens abhorred with a passion, yet Canary found refuge in them. At home she wore sweatpants and a tees, so a typical lounging ensembles. Tragedy struck when she needed to go anywhere else. She could not pick casual clothes if her life depended on it. A few years back she asked Alluka and Killua to help her get a wardrobe which would not make her mother, a world class performer and fashion icon, scream in horror or weep in despair. Canary lived with her grandmother by choice and had a difficult relationship with her parents but her mum was really trying to patch it up. Which meant frequent outings together.

“Because it works with light. I mean all dresses… clothing in general works with light because, well, colours are very important when it comes to clothes and colours are just light effects. But this one goes beyond that, uses light more actively.”

“Mmm, I feel it should be the long and short of it, since you have strong feelings about it.

“I wouldn’t call it feelings… feelings are for people not things.”

Alluka waved her away. Canary did not like being accused of feelings when it came to science. “Try it on. Sequins can be tricky.”

Canary undressed to underwear, which made Alluka blush but also smile. The bra and pants had the periodic table on them.

“Where did buy these?” She gestured vaguely at Canary.

“Girl Science internet shop.”

“They’re so cute!”

“They’re comfy. One of the girls in my physics club is a fan of the brand, she made us check out the store and my last bra was sort of dying, and they had bras so I bought like five.”

Alluka helped Canary with the dress.

“You look amazing.” The tightly fitting garment looked great on Canary’s tiny frame. The red and black sequins formed a pattern which accentuated the breasts and hips, Canary did not have that much of either so the cut made her look more feminine than usual.

Canary walked around in it a little.

“It’s making a sound… Can you hear the sound?”

“A little, try sitting down?”

Canary sat down and the scraping noise only got louder.

“I hate it. Also it itches.”

“Sequins can be like that, if the lining is too thin.”

“And it has no pockets!”

“Dresses usually don’t.”

“Mine do.”

“Yours are causal dresses, this is an evening one.”

“Where am I supposed to put my phone?”

“Your assistant will hold it for you.”

“Hmmm, I don’t like this concept. Also I don’t think I could wear trainers with it.”

“Spooky. Have you switched bodies with Killua, I knew your impression of him was too good.”

Canary laughed. “Help me get out of it.”

Alluka unzipped the dress. With strain… It felt wrong a little, because she wished she did that under slightly different circumstances.

“The only one with pockets is the one piece jumpsuit.” Alluka picked the black garment up. It had no shoulders and a huge bow at the back, the ribbons of which were long enough to be a train.

“It has trousers! It’s not a dress! Oh my god! I love it!”

Alluka facepalmed. “Of course you would. I’m so stupid.”

Canary put it on and looked fabulous.

“I still think you should wear heels with it.”

“Maybe, but it hides the shoes pretty well. So it probably won’t matter.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. But that’s for later.” Alluka moved to undo Canary’s hair bun. “May I?”

“Sure.”

She released the locks and tried to spread them evenly, they were slightly misshapen after being tied up tightly all day. “I think loose hair and a little make up…” Alluka grabbed her bag and took out a deep cherry lipstick. She did Canary’s lips with it. “Jewellery would seem too much, I think. Maybe something small. Of course your mum will get you a professional hair dresser and stylist.”

“I like it.”

“Yeah, me too...” Alluka said with a slightly dreamy voice. Her crush of two years looked exceptionally great.

“There is an after party, you know, after the gala. You’ll come with me, right?”

“I could…”

“We never go on dates… I know I’m not good with that.” Canary said a little bashfully.

Alluka was staring at her, utterly confused.

“You think it’s too early for something like that? I mean, you don’t seem too eager to move fast... Or are you afraid how your parents will react?”

“Are we dating?”

“Aren’t we? We hold hands all the time. And hug.”

“But girl friends just do stuff like that, hold hands, hug…”

“Yes, girlfriends do.” Canary nodded and smiled cutely. She was blushing a little.

“Oh.”

_We’re dating! Oh my god!_

“But don’t girlfriends kiss?” Alluka asked, her lips forming a slightly shrewd smile.

“Yes, they do. Would you like to kiss?”

* * *

 


	2. Rainbow Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to a shooting range... So I'm generally guessing how that might work XD Please accept this for what it is.

* * *

 

The after party proved too crowded and public for a date, especially the first official one. They danced a little but they felt too exposed. Press and bloggers seemed to be eyeing them a little curiously. Alluka’s profile was a little too high at the moment with her father’s election campaign in full swing. Canary was always a sensation when she showed up somewhere with her mum, she did it so rarely.

They left only after a few songs.

Alluka was actually thankful to her mum for the tip to put a pair of flats and a rolled-up big tote bag in her elegant handbag. She could change out of the pumps and carry them on her shoulder. Canary wore ballerinas all along. When they went out Alluka just quickly rearranged the double train attached to Canary’s jumpsuit into a more tight bow, so that the fabric would not drag on the ground behind her.

The party was at a club a few blocks from a promenade along the beach. They walked there.

“It wasn't as bad as I feared it would be.” Canary said sliding her hand into Alluka’s.

“Yeah, the gala took only two hours and you didn't have to speak.”

“Thank goodness. Although he red carpet is always a drag, I had like a million pictures taken. ”

“Some by me.” Alluka giggled and pull out her phone to show off her trophies. “This one's great.” She started scrolling. “And this is my favourite.”

“I look normal, I guess.” Canary had never been big on photos.

“Which means super cute, that's your normal.” Alluka stole a quick kiss on the cheek. Canary blushed.

The promenade turned into a sort of funfair with food stalls, games and even a carousel and Ferris wheel.

They went to the arcade first, turning heads as they seemed very overdressed. They started with a racing game. Canary who actually had a driver's license fared much better than Alluka. Next they switched to a co-op game with dancing. They spent a half an hour there until they were too exhausted to continue. It proved a much more satisfying dancing experience than at the party. They were laughing like crazy while leaving the arcade. Then they decided to to look for something to drink and possibly eat.

Before they got to the food trucks, though, Alluka noticed a shooting range. Getting her girlfriend a huge teddy bear seemed like a classic date move. She had not cried her eyes out after hunting with father for nothing, after all. It was time to change the horrible memories of shooting deer into something less traumatic.

She pulled Canary in that direction.

“Which one would you like?” She pointed towards rows of cute critters.

“The frog is nice, and the gecko.” Canary was pondering the options.

Suddenly Alluka saw it, a snake with rainbow scales, it was thick and about two metres long. It looked very impressive.

“What do I need to do for that one?” She asked the girl behind the counter.

“For the snake? Honey, five hundred points.”

That meant fifty shots in the ten point area.

“Let's do it.” Alluka paid the girl and got the rifle. She checked if it was not gamed in any way. It did not seem to be, but it was old and crude. She became a little worried that fifty shots was too optimistic since she was a little out of practice and the gun was not the quality she was used to.

She took aim. Forty points on the first five shots. Not bad.

Canary squeed and pulled Alluka into a long slow kiss. The girl behind the counter was visibly blushing. Someone whistled next to them. That gave Alluka a boost of confidence. A small crowd of spontaneous cheerleaders gathered around them shouting encouragements.

She got the snake in under seventy shots. The girl from the range took a Polaroid of them with the snake on their shoulders, it was a little heavy but soft and absolutely adorable with its large eyes and silly smile.

Proudly carrying their trophy they went to the food truck part of the fair and got some fancy burgers and lemonades. Thus equipped they found a nice place on the concrete steps descending towards the beach. The snake proved comfy to sit on. Alluka was very glad she got it.

“I’ve never thought I’ll go on a proper date.” Canary said after she finished her burger. “Killua once showed me this meme, about wanting to magically find oneself in a cosy long term relationship without the stress of the dating stage, he said it’s about him but I thought: same.” She stretched her legs and crossed her ankles.

“Don’t you like it? Our date.” Alluka asked a little anxious. She was finishing her food.

“I do like it, actually. Because there is no pressure. I know I’ll have a great time because it’s with you. And we always have fun together.” Canary sipped her drink. “Dates as this concept with dos and don’ts scared me, though, the idea that you have to do something extra, be someone perfect.”

“I would like to say that you were just scared of this imaginary pop culture date idea… But then I remember how Illumi and Milluki talked with their buddies about girls and dating and I know it’s actually real. The expectations. But maybe only when a guy and girl date?”

“Maybe.” Canary took Alluka’s hand and kissed it. “I’m really lucky you like me back. Because we’re not into that nonsense.”

Alluka smiled so widely. She felt her face burning with a deep blush.

“Yup, I want to organise more dates… but more like… trying things out together. Things that I know I’d never have the motivation to do alone.” Alluka said. “We could go on a whale watching trip. And well I always wanted to go up the Heaven’s Arena Tower, the top platform more than half a mile above ground, you can see the whole city from there. But also we could go on a tour to see the telescope, you know the one outside the city. And to a robot building convention. With our own robot…”

“These all sound great.” Canary said playing with Alluka’s fingers, gently drawing patterns on her palm. “Let’s do all of these.”

“Yeah, we just need to plan them.”

“Yup,” Canary agreed. “See when the best time is to go whale watching… and when the conventions are.”

Alluka suddenly went silent. Time was not something she wanted to think about. What if the best time was in autumn? When Canary would already leave for collage.

“What’s going on?” Canary asked.

“I’m just… I thought about you leaving for collage. You’ll all leave, really. And I’ll be here alone with my parents.” She sighed. For a few months now she had been regretting that she was a year younger than Killua and Canary. It had never bothered her before.

Canary embraced her and kissed her temple.

“It’ll only be a year. And after that you’ll come to me. My mum promised to rent me a flat near the uni. So you’ll move in with me. Won’t that be great?”

“It would…” Alluka said quietly. Living together… that was the dream, but it seemed so far away so unreal… She did not want to mention that she was not all that sure she would get into the best technical university in the country. They had had this conversation before. Canary had always reassured her. She would do that again. Besides there was another fear. “But what if you meet someone in collage… someone better…”

“What if you meet someone better?” Canary moved away and looked at Alluka a little offended.

“Well, there will be all these geniuses… And here, same old school kids.”

“You somehow managed to miss the point.” Canary rolled her eyes. “It was rhetorical, not a serious question. I won’t be looking for anyone, because I have you. I don’t want anyone else.”

“I’m sorry for saying something like that.”

“Good, don’t say that again. Also, the way you talk is as if we lived in the nineteenth century. We’ll chat and video chat, and probably study together like we do now. I’ll come visit and you can come visit me too, at the weekends.” She listed while getting into Alluka’s lap. “And if your parents become unbearable you can always move in with my grandma, or with Palm, or with Gon’s family. I’m sure that can be arranged.” She started play with Alluka’s hair.

“I think my mum would blow a fuse.” Alluka embraced her tightly to steady them.

“So only positives then.” Canary kissed Alluka’s nose.

“Yup.” Alluka admitted.

They giggled. And kissed. Until the evening breeze convinced them to order a car home.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I have for now. I hope these scenes work.
> 
> [Canary is wearing something like this.](http://omgthatdress.tumblr.com/post/169980111625/yara-shahidi-keeping-it-simple-and-gorgeous)   
>  [I haven't described it, but I imagine Alluka wearing this.](https://orig00.deviantart.net/5b10/f/2018/141/b/7/tumblr_nic8vebrr91sms0ibo8_500_by_joolita-dcc5l9m.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I had some more ideas for this story line, but they don't work that well outside the larger fic... But maybe i'll do something with them in the future.


End file.
